O Despertar de um novo sentimento
by Alana Walker
Summary: No meio da noite,sentada em um lago, depois de ver Inuyasha com Kikyou novamente, alguém aparece quem será? Uma pequena história que me ocorreu de repente.


**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelizmente e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**O Despertar de um novo sentimento**

Em uma noite com várias estrelas a preencher o céu e a lua cheia a iluminar, estava uma garota sentada na beira do lago, olhando fixamente a lua. Ela tinha olhos azul-acinzentados, cabelos negros, longos. Qualquer um que visse certamente que ficaria impressionado com tamanha beleza em um local mais maravilhoso ainda.

Kagome fora parar ali, depois de ouvir Inuyasha declarando seu amor a Kikyou, não conseguiu ficar ali mais tempo e saiu correndo e, agora estava ali com o rosto marcado com as lágrimas que derramara.

Alguém não muito longe a avistou, seus olhos demonstravam frieza em dias normais, era alguém imponente, que não temia nada em qualquer outra ocasião, mas naquela não poderíamos dizer que não havia sentimento, pois havia sim só não saberíamos dizer qual é, nem ele mesmo. Seus cabelos prateados, longos, com a lua os iluminando acabava dando um brilho maior, os orbes dourados brilhavam só de ver aquela cena. Sim, era ele: Sesshoumaru.

Ele havia deixado Rin com Jaken e Aa-uh por alguns instantes enquanto ia procurar um lugar sossegado para descansar, mas nunca havia pensado que a encontraria ali. Mesmo que quisesse seu corpo não obedecia a suas ordens de querer sair dali. Parecia que tinha vontade própria e, sem perceber acabou aproximando-se mais dela até que esta notou sua presença e virou-se, foi quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Kagome sorriu tristemente para ele e lhe perguntou o que queria e ele apenas limitou-se a ficar calado, não sabia o que dizer.

Kagome: Se não quiser responder tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru: O que está fazendo aqui?

Os olhos de Kagome perderam o brilho enquanto respondia com a voz triste.

Kagome: Eu vim colocar os sentimentos em ordem; ou pelo menos tentar esquecer uma pessoa a quem eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado mais que o necessário.

Sesshoumaru: Está falando do Inuyasha?

Kagome: É... Não deveria ter tentado me aproximar; afinal ele já gostava da Kikyou... Nunca a esqueceria mesmo que se passassem mais de um século. Soltou um longo suspiro.

Ambos ficaram a olhar aquela paisagem e a pensar.

Kagome: Sabe, às vezes eu gostaria de saber o porquê de você ser tão frio com os outros. Quando eu o vi com aquela garotinha parecia que você era mais feliz, tinha mais vivacidade nos seus olhos, porém agora...

Ele parecia ter ficado surpreso. Como ela notara? Nem ele mesmo conseguia admitir aquilo para si mesmo e ela simplesmente conseguiu notar em um simples olhar.

Kagome: Dizem que o olhar é a porta para a nossa alma, ela respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Ele deu um sorriso rápido, mas que ela percebeu e sorriu também, não sabia o porquê, apenas sorriu.

Kagome: Onde estão os outros?

Sesshoumaru: Eu os deixei descansando.

Kagome: Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru: Uhn?

Kagome: Me senti bem melhor conversando com você, e sabe de uma coisa? Deveria sorrir mais vezes, você fica uma gracinha.

Ela corou rapidamente depois que se deu conta do que falou e ele apenas abriu um sorriso um tanto quanto sacana.

Sesshoumaru: Sei... Disse ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

Kagome (pensando): Não sei o porquê, mas não estou gostando nada-nada daquele sorriso.

Sesshoumaru: Nem parece que há poucos minutos você estava chorando pelo Inuyasha. Até parece que... Uhn, Que sorriso é esse?

Ele não obteve a resposta, só sentiu a água em todo o seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru: Ei!

Kagome: Bem feito, assim você tira aquele sorriso e... Não teve tempo para completar, pois sentiu ele lhe puxando para dentro do lago também.

Kagome: O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

Sesshoumaru: O mesmo que você também fez, oras.

Eles ainda não tinham percebido que com a queda, ela caiu em cima dele e este lhe abraçava pela cintura. Só quando ela se virou para voltar à beira que ela notou e corou violentamente.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela estava vermelha e também corou quando notou a situação em que estavam. Ele a soltou e esta continuou parada. O clima ficou pesado, então resolveram mudar de assunto.

Kagome: Ah... Será que eu poderia ver a Rin? Gostaria de falar com ela.

Sesshoumaru: Tudo bem.

E, logo os dois saíram da água, em todo o trajeto eles ficaram calados.

Quando chegaram ao "acampamento" Rin rapidamente pulou nos braços de Kagome, quase a derrubando.

Rin: Kagome, que bom ver você de novo. Rin ficou com saudade.

Kagome: Eu também estava com saudades Rin – disse ela sorrindo.

Rin: Kagome vai ficar com a gente? – disse ela com os olhos brilhando.

Kagome: Não, eu preciso continuar a procurar o Naraku, junto com os outros - disse suavemente enquanto afagava o cabelo da pequena.

Rin: Então Kagome fica aqui até Rin dormir?

Kagome: Ta bom.

Jaken observava tudo boquiaberto por dois fatos: 1° Como ela conseguia controlar a humana que era uma peste e 2° O que ela estava fazendo ali.

Jaken: O que essssta humana esssstá fazendo aqui, sssssssenhor?

Sesshoumaru nem respondeu, só ficava observando Kagome fazer Rin dormir. Após ela pegar no sono, deixou a pequena em um lugar confortável e voltou – se para ele.

Kagome: Obrigada mais uma vez, bem, eu já vou.

Sesshoumaru: Até mais – disse ele baixo, mas que ela escutou e retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso.

Com certeza um momento como aquele seria difícil de acontecer novamente, mas não é impossível, e ambos não sabiam que seus corações desejavam que este momento chegasse logo.

Fim

**Espero que tenham gostado, foi uma idéia minha que ocorreu 01:27h. Estranho, não?**

**Bye, Megumi Higurashi**


End file.
